Moments of Wally and Dick
by meandthelittlevoice
Summary: Moments between Wally/Kid Flash and Dick/Robin a-z. Take it anyway you want. Minor slash.


A

Any day that Robin got a break or had some free time, Wally would drop everything he was doing and come visit him. Moments like those came few and far between.

B

Bees were crazy. They stung you and then they died. Robin came to the conclusion that a bee stinging Kid Flash was hilarious to watch, especially when the corps of the bee wouldn't come out of his hand and he started freaking out and saying, "There's a dead bug in my hand! It's stuck! Get it out, get it out, get it out!"

C

Candy. It was something that some superheroes didn't liked to share. It represented a piece of childhood, the time where they were young and didn't have to worry about what was troubling the world. It gave a moment of sweet happiness. The little batboy didn't mind sharing with the flash brat though.

D

Disney movies were something that the two human teenage boys weren't too fond of. Wally (almost) always pointed out faults in the movie, especially when it dealt with the M word, and Robin just didn't like them in general. Some of them were okay, but old Disney movies were more of a girl thing. They were only watching because M'gann guilted them into it by using a puppy dog pout that she learned to use from TV. The boys just settled on the couch next to each other and watched action movies on Robin's wrist computer while Snow White played on the big screen.

E

Everyday, there was something bad happening. It just so happened that the superhero community was concentrated in North America so other countries and their citizens were left to suffer from psycho criminals. Wally just couldn't help but remember that bit of information as he brought Civvie-Robin to the nearest Wayne Tech sponsored hospital when the team arrived back from their latest mission.

F

"Finally, they're gone," Wally muttered from the bushes he and Robin were hiding in.

"They wouldn't have been here if you hadn't drawn their attention. And you wouldn't be here if I didn't save your butt," Robin said, a little twinge of annoyance evident in his voice.

"You know you love me," Wally said hearing the annoyed tone and trying to lighten the mood. And Robin just sighed in a way that said, "Yeah, whatever, just don't get yourself killed." Because Robin honestly cared what happened to him. But Robin just said, "Let's go."

G

Gates were easy to get passed- provided they didn't electrocute you. That was something Wally discovered when he tried to hop the gate to Wayne manor to see Dick.

H

Hell. That's where a lot of people would say I'll go if they found out I had a crush on my best friend. But I'm a superhero, so maybe my good things will cancel that out. If Hell even exists of course, he thought while lying on his bed.

I

Ice cream was something Robin wasn't allowed to have. It was unhealthy and it made him _way_ to hyper. Despite the possible consequences, Wally treated him to ice cream every time Robin had some free time. What Batman didn't know wouldn't kill them.

J

"Just because you have accelerated healing doesn't mean you can just throw yourself out there! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Robin yelled, feeling anger, fear, and guilt that Wally was in the infirmary.

"Rob, I'm fine!" Wally yelled back. "And it's better for me to get hit than you! I can bounce back, you won't." Both of them calmed down a little after he said that.

"I worry about you," they said.

K

Kindhearted, it was something that described angsty bat family members on the inside. He also wouldn't have taken in Dick Grayson. This act alone proved to Wally that Batman wasn't a completely cold hearted person and was the reason why Robin got pissed when someone insulted Batman. Wally felt special when Robin got just as pissed, if not even more pissed, when someone insulted him.

L

Lie detectors were amazing. When you're not the one being interrogated at least. Robin wanted to test the lie detector on him for some reason. So far, he had only been asking questions to see if it worked right. Wally put his mind on autopilot.

"Is your full name Wallace Rudolph West?"

"…Yes." Bing. True.

"Do you like Artemis?"

"No." Bing. True.

"Do you like M'gann?"

"No." Bing. True.

"What? Then who do you like?"

Wally finally turned off the autopilot and kept his mouth shut.

"Well?"

"You…don't wanna know."

M

"Man up and quit moping already! It's not like it's the end of the world. You can see Robin tomorrow. So quit sulking!" Artemis ranted. Wally just wouldn't stop sighing every 3 minutes because he had to go a day without seeing Robin.

N

Nothing, and I mean nothing, could have described the look on Wally's face when he saw Robin an hour later.

O

"Obviously you need glasses Master Richard," Alfred said to the young, confused boy.

"What do you mean? My eyes are fine."

"I meant to see what was right in front of you."

"But I can see what's in front of me. You, the door, the computer-"

"I meant Mister Wallace."

P

"Please Rob? Please, please, please?" Wally asked for the … 2056th time that day.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"Alright. Fine. But I'm NOT wearing the X-man costume."

"Good enough for me! Now let's get some tickets before they sell out!"

Q

"Quitters never win Wally. And Heroes never quit. Now which one are you?" Flash said sternly.

"Hero."

"Then by the transitive property heroes don't lose. Usually. Now you march your multicolored costumed body over to Gotham and try again!"

"But-"

"Batman won't even _let_ you try again if you make his kid sad, so move it!" The truth of the statement hit Wally like a flying ice cream truck and Wally ran faster than ever before.

"He's testing you after all. Bats are very protective. Good luck Kid."

R

"_Robin, do you take Kid Flash, to be your husband?"_

"_I do."  
>"And Kid Flash, do you take Robin, to be your's?"<em>

"_I do."_

"And that's when I woke up," Wally explained.

"Wally, if you need my help understanding what that means, you're a bigger idiot than I thought," Artemis said in a deadpanned voice.

S

Simply put, Robin was a bat. And like all bats, he got protective of those he cared for.

T

"_Today, my best friend and I were just chilling and talking about things we hate. We both said, "Twilight," at the exact same time. I knew we were friends for a reason. MLIA"_ Wally felt that the moment described was familiar. Then it hit him.

"Robin! You're an MLIA-er?" he asked as he barged into Robin's room.

"Wally, get out! I'm not done dressing!"

"Sorry!"

U

Until the end of time, he would never _not_ be there for Robin. Robin took comfort in the fact that there was no end to time. And he would always be there for Wally too.

V

"Voy aqui," Wally said.

"No. It's "Estoy aqui."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm the son of the go-"

"Don't say it! You might get grounded again!"

"Fine. Now do you want me to help you study or not?"

W

With all the time spent beating bad guys, time zone changes, and other things, one would wonder how the two heroes would be able to spend any time together.

X

"Xylem."

"Nope. Phloem," Wally grinned when Robin finally got a question wrong.

"Right. Ask me another one."

Y

"Yes I do," Robin said one day.

"What?" Wally asked confused.

"I wanna know."

"Know what?"

"Who you like."

Z

Zygotes were amazing things. They helped to create the people Wally knew and cared about.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed.<p>

Orange.


End file.
